Une soirée mouvementée!
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ciel organise une soirée chez lui, où il y invite des personnes de renom...Seulement la soirée prend un autre tournant quand des invités pas invités s'invite et qu'un majordome démoniaque est bourré...Et je vous jure un démon bourré fait des choses...pas très saine ! Yaoi CielxSebastian, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas !


**Une soirée mouvementée. **

Résumé : Ciel organise une soirée chez lui, où il y invite des personnes de renom...Seulement la soirée prend un autre tournant quand des invités pas invités s'invite et qu'un majordome démoniaque est bourré...Et je vous jure un démon bourré fait des choses...pas très saine !

Cet OS a été entièrement inventé pas moi-même mais les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, la seule, l'unique.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et sans en rajouter je vous laisse découvrir cet OS, plutôt mouvementé.

…

C'était une journée tranquille, personne ne venais l'embêter ! On parle là du comte Ciel Phantomhive, un jeune de 15 ans. Il était dans son bureau, travaillait sur un énième dossier dont l'importance n'était pas capitale...

Voilà que quelqu'un toquait pour venir l'emme...

« Qui est là ? » lanca t-il, sarcastique.

« C'est moi _my lord ! »_ ( Tout le monde a deviné de qui il s'agissait ).

« Entre ! » lança t-il, en posant son dossier.

Le majordome, Sébastian Michaelis entrait dans le somptueux bureau de son maître. Il portait comme toujours sa redingote noire, parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux dégradés noirs corbeaux. Il poussait une petite charrette en argent, avec dessus du thé, un gâteau et un papier.

Il entreprit de poser la tasse de thé sur le bureau de son maître, de couper une part de tarte, de la poser au même endroit, puis il lui tendit le papier sans un mot.

Ciel, silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, saisit le papier et commença sa lecture.

« _ Mon cher Ciel..._

Je suis Ash, majordome de la reine, celle-ci me fais vous dire qu'il vous faut organiser une petite soirée sympathique dans votre manoir. Elle voudrait que vous y invitez des personnes de renom pour pouvoir étendre encore vos relations et pour permettre de voir aux invités que l'Angleterre est un pays fort accueillant !

C'est pourquoi mon cher Ciel, qu'elle compte sur vous et espère que votre sacré majordome organisera une soirée...que personne ne pourrait dépasser !

_Sincèrement, Ash ! »_

Ciel, déjà bien énervé ( allez savoir pourquoi ^_^ ) tapa du poing sur son bureau et soupira bruyamment. Ce que le démon ne manqua pas d'observer.

« Un problème ? » demanda t-il.

Ciel leva vers lui des yeux de mécontentement, et une veine battait à son front, montrant assez son agacement

« Lis cela et met-toi directement au travail ! »

Le démon lit le contenu du papier en un temps record, normal ! Il sourit et dit que c'était une bonne occasion de prouver sa générosité. Ciel acquiesça,et lui dit de s'occuper des invités.

Et le voilà repartit pour une journée de boulot...Pendant ce temps, Sébastian s'occupait des pièces, des invités, des chambres et de la nourriture...

Puis le lendemain...

…

Ciel se réveilla à 8h, déjeuna rapidement puis se dirigea dans son bureau pour continuer son travail, aussi épuisant soit-il.

La journée passa relativement vite, Sébastian ne vint pas embêter Ciel une seule fois, un grand soulagement pour le comte, qui le trouvait...particulier ces derniers temps.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, à deux heures de la soirée organisée, Sébastian prévint Ciel qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare.

Donc celui-ci l'attendait dans sa chambre, et en une heure, il fut impeccable.

Il portait un costume bleu céleste élégant, qui pourrait être assorti à son œil, puis, des talonnettes noires magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient peignés à la perfections et le voilà prêt, impeccablement prêt !

…

Tout les invités arrivèrent, les après les autres, se réuniant dans une salle peu utilisée du manoir, la salle des fêtes ! C'était une énorme pièce, pleine de tables, parfaitement montées et aux rideaux somptueux à rubans. Sébastian avait insisté pour inviter Lady Elizabeth...Mais Ciel avait fait un refus catégorique ( allez savoir pourquoi ^^ ).

La soirée se déroulait bien, tout le monde s'amusait, mais c'est à partir de ce moment là, que cette journée qui avait si bien commencée, se transformât en un cauchemar !

…

Ciel dégustait de délicieux petits fours, un vers de cidre peu alcoolisé à la main, et c'est soudain qu'un cri de fureur retentit dans la pièce :

« Sebby-chan ! Mon amour mortellleuuuhhh ! »

C'était une voix perçante, typiquement aigu, et des talons aiguilles martelaient le sol. Oui, avec un soupir et détournant son regard, Ciel se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Grell Sutcliff, une personne casse-pieds ( pour parler poliment XD ) !

Le shinigamis ( ou Dieu de la mort ^^ ) se dirigea à grand pas, sous les yeux éberlués des autres, vers Sébastian. Le démon le toisait d'un regard diabolique, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait en baver. Bras ouvert, lèvres tendues, Grell attendait son baiser...avec la langue précisait t-il sans cesse.

Sébastian attrapa un plateau et le stoppa d'un seul coup. Un grand 'aie' retentit, et Ciel se sentait furieusement humilié. Il devint rouge et marchait, boudeur vers son majordome.

« Qui a invité cet énergumène ? » le gronda t-il, en pointant un doigt ravageur vers l'interpellé.

Sébastian voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'énergumène répondit à sa place :

« C'est Sébastian qui m'a invité ! »

Il dit cela d'une voix tellement suave que s'en devint tout bonnement révulsant. Mais Ciel n'avait pas la tête à cela, il fixa son majordome, rouge de haine et de honte.

"Vient avec moi, TOI !" cria t-il au démon, en l'attrapant par la cravate.

Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce, sombre et non décorée où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" hurla t-il, de sa petite voix.

Le majordome, soupirant, voulu dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par une gifle. Il sourit dans le noir, mais Ciel put le voir. Sans avoir eu une seule justification, Ciel se retourna. Avant de remettre les pieds dans la salle des fêtes, il ordonna au démon de virer cet énergumène de chez lui.

Sébastian entra en premier dans la salle où gisait la chose rouge, un sourire typiquement abruti qui pour lui, était sexy.

Le majordome saisit le shinigamis par sa longue chevelure rouge et le traina, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le vit plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Ciel qui revint dans la pièce, s'excusant pour ce léger contre-temps qui n'était pas de sa faute. Il jura qu'il le ferait payer à son majordome.

...

La soirée se déroulait bien...enfin pour les invités. Ils buvaient, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. En effet, Sébastian était avachi contre un mur, sa deuxième bouteille de champagne en main. Ciel, lui, boudait sur un siège, en fond de pièce. En gros, il servait de tapisserie.

S'ennuyant et se lasant de cette soirée, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il baîlla un bon coup et s'approchant du démon bourré, il marmona un : "Fatigué ! Vais me coucher !"

Le majordome se mit à glousser d'un rire hystérique...Mais, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi ! ( Moi non plus je vous jure XD ^^ ).

Ciel marchait dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre. Là, il s'assit sur son lit baldaquin, attendant l'ivrogne démoniaque.

Celui-ci arriva avec un peu, même beaucoup, de retard. Il rigolait encore, et croisant le regadr méprisant du comte, il se tut.

Le démon, chancelant sur ses jambes, s'abaissa un peu vers le comte mais chuta...Et ce ne fut pas très plaisant pour l'humain : Sébastian se trouvait avachi sur lui et gloussait, encore et encore.

Il tenta de le repousser, en vain. Petite carrure contre démon, il n'y avait même pas à calculer. C'est lorsqu'il sentit les mains du démon bourré sur ses cuisses que Ciel commençait à s'énerver :

"Non mais...tu vas dégager espèce de..."

"Oh mon petit Ciel, votre langage me laisse à désirer...Voudriez-vous que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières ?"rigola Sébastian, en retirant le short du comte.

Rapidement, et sans pouvoir protester, Ciel se retrouva torse nu et en caleçon devant un démon...qui...semblait en pleine forme.

"Sébastian...retire tout de suite tes sales pates visqueuses de mes cuisses !" s'énerva t-il en griffant celle-ci.

Mais, à la place de suivre l'ordre, le démon glissa ses "sales pattes visqueuses" sous le tissu du caleçon. Ciel se figea et devint rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

"Je suis ton maître, tu dois m'obéir !"bégaya t-il.

"...Et moi je suis un démon, tu dois me respecter !" poursuit l'autre.

A cet instant, l'ivrogne commença à son tour le déshabillage. Il se retrouva petit à petit, lui aussi, en sous vêtements.

"Mais..qu'est-ce...que...tu...Sébastian ?"marmona Ciel, tentant toujours et encore de trouver une issue.

Cependant, après l'incident de tout à l'heure, si les invités voyait Ciel s'enfuir en sous vêtements...Qui plus est...Poursuivit par un démon, lui aussi dans cette tenue. Les invités se poseraient certainement quelques questions.

Mais en ce moment même, ce n'était pas cela qui préocupait Ciel. Il se débattait, toujours en vain.

Avec brusquerie, Sébastian arracha le caleçon de _son lord_, puis le sien et s'esclaffa, même si on n'en voyait pas la logique.

"Qu'est...ce que tu vas faire...Sébast...démon ?" demanda Ciel en se reculant pour se rendre compte que le sol n'était plus loin.

De temps à autre, ses yeux papillonèrent vers le majordome nu et qui ne semblait pas avoir de complexe. Sébastian ne répondit pas à la question de Ciel, mais en guise de réponse, il s'écrabouilla sur ses lèvres et les embrassa.

Le comte, lui, avait l'impression d'embrasser...une serpillère, autant pour l'odeur que pour la technique.

"Boué s'cé jou z'allo...?" demanda Ciel, alors que la langue du démon tentait de toucher la sienne.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ciel, lui intimant de répeter la chose qu'il venait de...marmoner :

"Est-ce que nous...allons..."conjectura Ciel, en devenant tout rouge.

"Non, bien sûr...Nous allons jouer aux dames !" ironisa Sébastian, en prenant un malin plaisir de voir son maître comme ceci.

Sans tarder, il poussa légerement Ciel afin de l'allonger et écarta tout aussi délicatement ses fines jambes. Il tremba légerement. Après tout, dites moi le nombre de personnes dans le monde qui ont déjà été au lit avec un démon ?

Sébastian, de son regard torride, se positionna au dessus de Ciel qui avait fermé les yeux. Il rigola doucement en voyant la pureté et l'innocence du comte. Il songea que s'il aurait eu une petite particule d'humanité...Il aurait laissé l'innocence de l'enfant...Mais...hélas : "Je suis un démon !" pensa t-il, en souriant.

"Bon...commençons !" déclara t-il, en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

Les effets de l'alcool semblaient disparaître au fur et à mesure de la soirée, bien qu'elle ne fut que commencer !

Il mit une jambe de chaques côtés de lui et doucement, sans trop s'énerver, pénetra Ciel. Celui-ci poussa un petit hoquet de surprise, et bien sûr de douleur.

"Hé !" s'écria t-il, lorsque Sébastian vira à la brusquerie.

De nouveau, le démon se mit à rire. Ses idées perverses se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

"Je suis désolé _my lord_ mais il faudrait vous y faire...Je ne peut rien y changer !"

Il continua ses petits va et viens jusqu'à ce que Ciel lui dise que ça allait. Le comte, en réalité avait mal mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que toute réticence avec un démon...serait sans doute mortelle ?

La nuit se poursuivait, le démon y allait plus brusquement, touchant la prostate du comte quelque fois, lui faisant pousser des cris plus sensuels les uns des autres.

Ciel commençait à être vraiment très fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus...Mais Sébastian lui était encore en pleine forme.

"Je suis épuisé..."grommela t-il.

Sébastian s'arrêta et s'allongea à côté de lui.

"Je vous laisse en paix...Mais il va falloir que vous me libérez de...ceci !" dit-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son entre-jambe.

Ciel ignorait totalement comment faire, mais ne vous inquiètez pas...Son diable se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre...

...

Finalement, Sébastian laissa le comte s'endormir tout de suite après. Il le lava, l'habilla puis l'allongea.

Il fermit doucement la porte en réajustant sa cravate...Il murmura :

"AH...Quelle soirée mouvementée !"

**FIN ! **

...

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisouille, laissez vos avis !


End file.
